saassfandomcom-20200214-history
Qutb, Milestones
Context: '''Qutb (1906-1966) was an Egyptian. As a child he was educated on the Koran and later went on to receive education in the West. He traveled in the United States from 1948 to 1950 but resented its materialism and decadence. He became a leading intellectual for the Muslim Brotherhood in Egypt in the 1950s and 1960s. His derision of Arab governments, who did not practice Sharia Law, resulted in his execution by Egypt in 1966. Many consider him the primary influence on Al Qaeda’s ideology. '''Thesis: '''Western civilization and its materialist manifestations (Marxism, nationalism) in Eastern culture are not fit models for governance because they lack spiritual value. An Islamic vanguard must rise up to establish governments based on the Koran and Shari law. A Muslim must be a Muslim all the time. Shari law is the foundation this is build on. Romanticize the past, and want to return to this are… '''Arguments': ' '- '''Islam is not just a religion but the only true way of life, which begins with submission to Allah and his final revelations in the words of the Koran -Christianity; Give Cesar what he demands, and God what he demands. Possible to live and serve an earthly master too. -Islam; Do not submit to law outside the Koran (Shari) God is the only true law. - The Golden Age of Islam was the period (circa 8th Century) in which Mohammad and his followers strictly adhered to the Koran and spread Islamic rule and Sharia law - Islam is inherently practical: Muslims can still use modern scientific/technological advances - The whole world is trapped in Jahilliyah (ignorance of Divine guidance) because it is not operating IAW the Koran **even the current Arab and Muslim governments are remiss** - Current governments are usurping Allah’s sovereignty and forcing people into ‘servitude’ by make them ‘worship’ false gods: men, money, laws other than those established by Allah - There must be no compromise – follow the Koran and avoid contact with the Jahilliyah - Non-believers fall into 3 groups: those with whom Muslims wage Jihad, those with which they are at peace, and Dhimmies (live in Muslim territory, protected because they pay an indemnity) - Islam cannot be forced on people but it cannot be impeded either -- The existence of Jahilliyah civilization impedes popular acceptance of Islam -- Offensive war against Jahilliyah societies is therefore justified - ''“then it becomes incumbent upon Islam to enter the field with preaching as well as the movement, and to strike hard at all those political powers which force people to bow before them and which rule over them, unmindful of the commandments of God, and which prevent people from listening to the preaching and accepting the belief if they wish to do so.” ''(p. 61) - ''“When Islam strives for peace, its objective is not that superficial peace which requires that only that part of the earth where the followers of Islam are residing remain secure. The peace which Islam desires is that the religion (i.e. the Law of the society) be purified for God, that the obedience of all people be for God alone, and that some people should not be lords over others.” '' '- '''The near enemy are those governments in Islamic territory that are not practicing IAW Sharia, while the far enemy is the US, Israel, and the West in general. 1) First stage, focus and drink in the Koran’s message while at the same time establishing your organization. 2) Second, begin to expand by examining your alliances with “non-believers”, treating them fairly. 3) Next, conduct Jihad against the Jillihia…non-believers. Bottom line – need to create govt that is ruled by god and not man. Man must submit to God and Shira law.